1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
A timepiece is known which includes a timepiece case having a case main body and a body section and in which a timepiece glass has been attached on an upper opening of the case main body, a rear lid has been attached on a lower portion of the case main body by a plurality of screws, and the body section has been held between the case main body and the rear lid, as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No 2009-008497.
In this type of timepiece, when the body section is to be held between the case main body and the rear lid, a gasket is arranged between the case main body and the body section, and another gasket is arranged between the rear lid and the body section. In this state, by the rear lid being attached on the case main body by the fastening of the plurality of screws, the body section is held between the case main body and the rear lid.
However, in this timepiece, the case main body and the rear lid have been attached together by fastening the plurality of screws with the case main body and the rear lid being in direct contact with each other. Therefore, the fastened states of the plurality of screws vary due to temporal change. As a result, the state of each contact between the case main body and the rear lid corresponding to each of the plurality of screws varies, which causes the entire timepiece case to be in an electrically unstable state and thereby hinders the tuning and the receiving sensitivity of an antenna incorporated in the timepiece case.
The present invention provides a timepiece capable of ensuring waterproofness and maintaining an electrically stable state.